The Price Paid For Trust
by LeoFan
Summary: Leo and Karai have been married 9 years, and their 8 year old son has a birthday coming up. Leo has big plans for his only child, and has a chat with a man he's known since he was 18 to get supplies for the celebration. But this man betrays Leo and puts his entire family at risk. LeoXKarai, DonnieXApril, RaphXIrma, MikeyXOC (Angela) Rated T for violence later on in the story.HIATUS
1. Birthday preparations

**Me: Ok! I have a new story out! Yay! Don't worry fans of "I Am Angela Jordan Michaels" and "Raphael X Irma", I am still writing those, I just decided to start this one. :D**

**Leo: Please describe more to us.**

**Me: All you need to know is that this fic supports the following pairings: Leo X Karai, Donnie X April, Raph X Irma, and Mikey X Angela (OC). The turtles are about 30 in this story, and I am an OC(LF). All OC's in this story are: Angie, LF(me), Andrew, Luke, Kris, Anna and Elsa. Those of you who have read "Always Meant To Be: An Apriltello One Shot" will notice that Anna and Elsa are way older than they should be,(actually they shouldn't even exist!) but this story is totally set apart from that. **

* * *

**Leo:And LeoFan does not own TMNT. Only her OC's.**

"Kris!" Karai called. "Kris! It's time to write your invitations!" Karai smiled at Leo as footsteps sounded down the hall of their one story house in the woods. A small mutant turtle with thick black hair and a navy mask bounded into the room.

"Hey sport." Leo grinned.

"Hey dad." The small turtle, Kris, sat next to Leo at the kitchen table. Karai put a stack of six blank cards in front of him.

"Six?" Leo asked. "Are we inviting Casey too?" Karai nodded.

"Raph and Irma, Donnie and April and Anna and Elsa, Mikey and Angie, Splinter, LF, and Casey." She counted off. "Can you handle that Kris?" Kris nodded and started writing in the first card.

"Mom?" Kris looked at Karai. "Since I'm gonna be nine, can I please just write 'Casey' instead of 'Mr. Casey'?" Leo nodded at Karai, who sighed.

"Yes. Yes you can." She said. Kris grinned and went back to writing. After a few cards were finished, Leo took one and smiled at Kris's hand writing.

_DeAr Uncl DoNNy & AUNt AprIle & ANNA & elsA,_

_I WooD lIk It If you CAme to my BirtDay pArte. It Is oN SaterDay, SeptImBer 11th At 12:00. See you ther!_

_~KrIstoFF m. hAmAto_

Leo translated underneath Kris's message, correcting the misspellings. Afterword, the card looked like this:

_DeAr Uncl DoNNy & AUNt AprIle & ANNA & elsA,_

_I WooD lIk It If you CAme to my BirtDay pArte. It Is oN SaterDay, SeptImBer 11th At 12:00. See you ther!_

_~KrIstoFF m. hAmAto_

_Dear Uncle Donnie, Aunt April, Anna and Elsa,_

_I would like it if you came to my birthday party. It is on Saturday, September 11th at 12:00. See you there!_

_~Kristoff M. Hamato_

Leo corrected the other cards in a similar fashion and placed them in envelopes, addressing each in cursive. Karai looked over his shoulder.

"Leo, Casey's at 475_6_ Eastman Avenue. Not 4755." She said. Leo scribbled out the five and wrote a six.

"What would I do without you?" He asked.

"Accidentally send an invitation to Casey's grumpy neighbor." She laughed. Leo chuckled and looked at Kris. Kris finished up his last card and looked up at Karai.

"Mom, what's for lunch?" He asked.

"Pizza. Pepperoni and mushroom with no anchovies." Karai answered.

"My favorite!" Kris grinned. Leo ruffled his hair.

"Ya know, you have your mom's hair." He said, fluffing up Kris's black hair so that the blond hair underneath in the back showed.

"Well duh." Kris joked, smoothing his hair back down. "You don't have any hair to have Dad."

"Lose the 'duh.'" Leo said, trying to suppress a grin.

"Kris, don't talk to your father that way, not even messing around." Karai said seriously.

"Mom, look! He doesn't care!" Kris argued.

"Kristoff! Don't argue with your mother. What she says goes." Said Leo, his eyes deadly serious. Kris rolled his eyes.

"Kristoff Michael!" Karai said. "To your room, and don't you _ever_ let me see that again!" Kris looked at his father to save him, but Leo shook his head. Kris trudged off to his room. Leo turned to Karai.

"He's been chatting with Anna and Elsa to much." Leo said. Anna and Elsa were Donnie and April's girls. At ages ten and thirteen, the girls were starting to develop smart mouths toward the authoritative adults. Donnie made Anna do a round of randori for rolling her eyes, which, according to Donnie was a nasty habit she'd picked up from Elsa. April home-schooled the three, seeing as they couldn't go to a normal public school, so Kris was around them a lot.

"That's no excuse." Karai said.

"I never said it was." Leo said matter-of-factually.

"He needs to learn that what those two do does not dictate what he does."

"Well...they _are_ Raph's nieces and nephew." Leo shrugged and Karai gave a faint hint of a smile.

"I suppose that makes sense." She leaned on the table. "We need to start planning his party."

"Let's start with food." Leo said.

"Pizza and ramen." Karai said instantly. "Ramen for Splinter and pizza for everyone else."

"Uhhh...color theme?" Leo asked.

"Navy and green."

"Cake?"

"Chocolate with strawberry frosting."

"Our present for him?"

"I dunno yet."

"Well then that's the _only_ thing you _don't_ know." Leo chuckled.

"Yeeeeah." Karai smiled. "Kris!" Kris bounded out of his room.

"Yeah?" He asked, then winced under the glare he got from his parents. "I mean...yes ma'am?"

"I never want to see you roll your eyes at your father again." Karai said sternly.

"Or your mother." Leo added.

"Ok." Kris sighed.

"Hey, Rai-Rai?" Leo asked. Leo asked.

"Hm?"

"I know someone who can help get us some stuff for Kris's party."

"Like decorations?"

"Yeah."

"I think he'd like that."

"I'm right here!" Kris crossed his arms.

"Sorry sport." Leo chuckled.

"Call him Leo." Karai said as she walked to the pantry.

"Will do." Leo smiled. "Hey Kris, why don;t you go out back while I make this call and your mom makes lunch?"

"Who ya callin'?" Kris asked.

"Someone." Leo said, giving Kris a gentle push toward the back door. Kris sighed and walked outside. Leo took out his tPhone and dialed a number.

"Please be quick." Karai called over her shoulder. "Lunch is almost ready."

"Hey Andrew...No, no trouble with Shred Head...haha, nope...no, I was wondering if you could help me out?...I need some stuff for my son's birthday...Yeah!...That's perfect, thanks!...bye." Leo hung up smiling. "Andrew said he can help."

"Good." Karai said, laying a mushroom pepperoni pizza on the table. "How 'bout go and get Kris?" Leo nodded and walked outside to see his son practicing a highly advanced and complex kata. He watched in amazement as the almost-nine-year old preformed the kata perfectly. He applauded after Kris finished. Kris whirled around.

"How long have you been there?" He asked.

"Long enough," Leo said. "To see you do a kata perfectly that no one else could have done at your age."

**Me: So Kris can do a kata perfectly that no other person (or turtle!) could ever do at his age. 0-0 Amazing. Leo, you have one amazing son.**

**Leo: Um...this is just fanfiction. I'm only fifteen. In this story I'm...how old?**

**Me: 30 leader boy, 30.**

**Leo: Wow. **

**Me: 30's not that old. Now _60,_ 60's old.**

**Leo: Not really. Not when your 80. **

**Me: Hm...true dat. XD R&R people! Let me know what ya think!**


	2. Time to get the party supplies

**Me: recap: Leo's awesome son Kristoff did an amazing kata. Now to respond to some reviews. To Guest: Yes! I am OBSESSED with Frozen! To guest, LittleVentLOVER: Thanks for your support! Much appreciated! To blueturtlepower4ever: Thanks for the compliment! And Leo was much relieved to hear that! XD and finally to Turtle Tomboy: Thanks! And yes, I am aware of that. ._. but thanks for your support!**

"R-really?" Kris stammered. "I thought I was doing it wrong!"

"No. Every move was perfect." Leo's eyes were wide for a moment, then he smiled broadly and held out his hand for a high three. Kris obliged and they walked inside to where Karai was already sitting at the table.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"Babe, Kris just did the 'Raging Dragon' kata perfectly." Leo answered, his tone instantly serious.

"What?!" Karai's face was immediately serious. "I couldn't even do that one half right when I was his age!"

"Neither could I, but he did it."

"How is that even possible?"

"I dunno, I think I'll call Splinter and ask him to check it out."

"Splinter? You don't think-"

"MOM! DAD!" Kris yelled. His parents both turned to look at him. "It's just a stupid kata, it's no big deal." He crossed his arms.

"Kris, it is. It shows you have a great potential." Leo said, pulling out his tPhone and dialing Splinter.

"You don't have to call grandfather!" Kris grumped. "If there's something you need to know, figure it out yourself." Karai frowned and tapped his shoulder.

"Why don't we go ahead and eat?" Karai asked, though her tone said not to argue. Kris, who wasn't going to, hungrily nodded.

"Hey sensei...yes...no, no...Kris just did the 'Raging Dragon' kata perfectly...yeah, I wondered...exactly!...ok, bye." Leo tapped the "End call" button and grabbed a slice of pizza. Kris watched as he chewed on it, then Karai cleared her throat.

"So." She began.

"He'd on hidth way. He wantdth to thdee Kwith do the kata." Leo responded through a mouthful of pizza. Karai glared at him and he quickly swallowed. "I mean, he's on his way, he wants to see Kris do the kata." Karai chuckled.

"I think eighteen years with Mikey affected you greatly." She sniggered.

"Mikey still does it constantly and honestly Angie is no better." Leo laughed.

"Wait, Uncle Mikey and Aunt Angie talk wiv ver mouffs full?" Kris asked through his pizza. Leo laughed harder, and Karai glared at him for setting such a bad example. Leo grinned sheepishly and started searching for a pack of instant ramen in the pantry. Splinter was fast, and traveling by sewers where there was no traffic, so he didn't have time to make it from scratch. He ran some water into it and popped it into the microwave. After it was done Leo sat it on the counter to cool and started washing a pair of chopsticks and let them dry as he finished his pizza. The family of three chatted animatedly as they ate their mid-day meal. The doorbell ringing them sent them all into silence.

"C'mon in! It's unlocked!" Leo shouted. The door creaked down the hall and shut with barely a sound. Leo moved the ramen and chopsticks to the table as the tall and dignified form of his sensei walked into the kitchen/dining area.

"Leonardo, you must keep your door locked at all times. And be more carefully how willingly you admit people into your home, and always be sure of _who_ you are admitting into your home. What if it had not been me?" Splinter lectured his oldest son.

"Sorry sensei." Leo said, bowing his head.

"Do not let this happen again." Splinter ordered.

"Hai sensei." Leo gave a short bow and offered his sensei a seat at the table with the ramen. After he sat down, Leo grabbed a long trench coat and a fedora from a hook on the wall as Kris sniggered at his dad's guilty obedience of his grandfather.

"Leonardo, where are you going?" Splinter asked.

"To see Andrew." Leo replied, buttoning up the trench coat. "About Kris's birthday."

"OH!" Kris snatched up the stack of cards, still on the table and thumbed through them, choosing one and giving it to Splinter. Without a word, Splinter opened the envelope and read the card.

"I will be sure to attend your party." Splinter smiled at Kris as Leo dropped his fedora on his head. He gave Karai a kiss on the cheek, ruffled Kris's hair and waved at Splinter.

"Bye guys! See ya later!" He said.

"Bye babe."

"G'bye dad!"

"Goodbye Leonardo."

Leo walked down the hall and then outside. He dug into his pockets and pulled out his keys to his truck. He climbed in and made quick work of the five hour trip, taking back roads and such, shortening it to an hour and a half. He was careful to avoid to much traffic, because if a human stared at him long enough, then it would be easy to see his leafy green skin, blue mask, and katanas poking up out of the collar of his trench coat. After a while, he came to the old abandoned fortune cookie factory. He parked across the street in an alley and crossed over to a man in khaki shorts, a black t-shirt and a pair of Nikes leaning against the wall. As he approached, Leo removed his hat.


	3. A Cruel Betrayal

**Me: Here we are in another chapter of The Price Paid For Trust. I know I have WAAAAYYY to many stories out, but I have so many ideas that I want opinions on. To those of you who are fans of Raphael X Irma, I should be getting a new chapter out soon. My co-author, The Raphanator (aka Dad), and I have a bit of writer's block, but we plan on making the next chapter in Irma's POV. Anyway, onto the story at hand!** **Quick note. Italics are thoughts, unless its like "and that was _totally_ impossible. There was no way he was doing _that_." and btw, this is a double chapter. **

-page break-

"'Ey Leo." The man said with a heavy Brooklyn accent, ruffling his blond hair.

"Hey Andrew." Leo smiled. Andrew gave a little laugh.

"When you first came up, I thought 'why da heck is dis guy wearin' a trench coat in da middle a summa?' bu' den I said 'oh dat mus' be mah buddy Leo!'" Andrew said. Leo chuckled. "So 'ow's short stuff doin'?"

"You mean Kris?" Leo asked. Andrew gave a nod in reply. "He's doing great. He preformed the 'Raging Dragon' kata perfectly today." Leo said with a voice full of pride.

"Idn't dat da kata ya mentioned was da really difficult one?" Andrew tilted hi head questioningly. Leo gave a proud nod. "Woah. And da kids seven?"

"Eight, about to be nine." Leo corrected.

"So you was 24 when 'e was born?"

"23."

"Yeah. Hehe."

"So...about the party supplies?"

"Wha' 'bou' dum?"

"Do you have them?" Leo asked. He missed the slight smirk on Andrew's face.

"Ya. Folla' me. An' why don' ya take dat coat off? It's scorchin' out 'ere." _and it'll be easier to disarm ya dat way._ Leo obliged to Andrew's wishes, unbuttoning the coat and draping it over his sweat drenched arm. Then he followed Andrew into the alley. Andrew's Ford pickup was parked, a tire almost _carefully_ positioned over the manhole cover, and the back door open. For some strange reason, Leo didn't notice Andrew's suspicious expression. Andrew stuck his head into the back of the truck and pulled out a delicate looking, shiny, and sharp tanto. Leo didn't notice. But soon, his ninja senses started to kick in.

"Andrew...do you get a strange feeling something's about to go wrong?" Leo asked.

"Yeah...very strange. I almost got da feelin' it's gonna happen...now." As he spoke the final word, Leo was immediately surrounded by the foot. He reached for his katanas, but Andrew quickly plucked them from their sheathes and tossed them aside. Leo looked at him in surprise, and Andrew's smirk grew bigger. Leo gasped upon seeing this and stumbled backward into the waiting arms of the Foot, who restrained him immediately.

"Andrew, what's your deal?" Leo asked, desperately searching Andrew for the friend he had known so well since age eighteen...or rather, the friend he thought he had known so well since age eighteen as he struggled to free himself from the Foot.

"I'm my deal freak." He sneered. "I was neva ya friend. I was jus' tryin' ta get on ya good side, earn ya trust! And it worked! And better than Farlon's approach!" Suddenly Leo was plunged into a pool of memories...

_**-flashback-**_

_"Nah Luke. It's no biggie."_

_ "You sure Leo?"_

_ "Look. It's no big deal."_

_ "If you say so...but you won't be for long." Suddenly, a smirk curled onto Luke Farlon's face. Leo's eyes narrowed as he saw it, and he drew his twin blades. _

_ "Luke, what's going on?" Leo demanded. Luke let out an evil chuckle that sent shivers racing down Leo's spine. In an instant in which Luke snapped his fingers, Leo was surrounded by the foot clan. Leo easily defeated the ninjas with his katanas and turned to Luke who's eyes widened. The dark haired eighteen year old threw a smoke bomb and disappeared behind thick grey smoke._

_**-end flashback-**_

"Luke?" Leo asked quietly. A tall, lean, black cloaked foot soldier pushed forward, but toward Andrew not Leo, and spitting curses the entire way.

"My approach was the same one you just used!" He said, getting up in Andrew's face.

"Luke?!" Leo asked, shocked at the soldier's voice. The soldier turned quickly toward the captive, and the black mask and red headband loomed closer. Upon coming to stand in front of Leo, the soldier pulled off his mask, revealing the dark hair and green eyes of Luke Farlon. Leo's ex-friend.

"How's life freak? I's been awhile. Say...thirteen years?" He laughed. "It took a good long time for Muscles to finally get a hold of you. You know, I can't wait to rip that shell off your back and cut you to pieces and-" Andrew whacked the back of Luke's head.

"Just shut ya mouth." he sneered. Luke turned back to Andrew and growled.

"Tell me to shut my mouth again you-"

"ENOUGH!" Rahzar pushed through the crowd.

"Wow Rahzar. Sixteen years and you haven't changed a bit." Leo said mockingly.

"Thirty years of age under your shell, and you've only gotten more of a smart mouth!" Rahzar growled. He then clapped Andrew congratulatingly on the shoulder. "Good job Wilson."

"Thank you Rahzar, dat means so much coming from you." Andrew's voice was filled with sickeningly sincere gratitude. He snapped his fingers and Leo winced as his arm was wrenched out of place and the soldiers holding him dropped him in front of Rahzar. Leo glared at the skeletal mutant, then shifted his cold gaze to rest on Andrew.

"You said you were my friend." Leo hissed. " I trusted you."

"I know." Andrew smiled dangerously. "We all make mistakes, yers was just a deadly one. But as you'll learn," He slapped Leo across the face with the back of his hand, freeing a yelp of pain and leaving a tingly, stinging red mark behind. Andrew's voice deepened so much you couldn't hear any traces of his accent as he finished his sentence.

"That's the price paid for trust."

-page break-

**Me: Wow. Double length chapter. And that cliff hanger though. XD I'll be updating my other stories soon my lovelies. Just hang in there! I'm totally out of my element guys. Sorry. I just wrote 1,053 words right now so I'm psyched. BYEZ.**


End file.
